


Stubborn as a Mule

by L_Maurel



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: AU, Honesty, Moral Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Maurel/pseuds/L_Maurel
Summary: What if Hino reacted differently to Lili.Short dispute between Hino Kahoko and Lili.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will stay a OneShot for now and is therefore deemed complete. If someone wants to use that idea and make it a longer fanfic, please leave a message/comment.

“I absolutely refuse!”

Lili looked devastated and shiny, big crocodile teas began appearing in the fairy's eyes. Meanwhile Kahoko worried her lip and desperately tried to find a compromise.

“Ah, Lili, don't cry. It's not that I'm not thrilled with the idea to learn how to play the violin. I'd love to, honest. But I hate, loath lying above everything else.”

Lilil sniffed.

“I'd play for you and I even agree to play every break on the roof or somewhere on the grounds but I absolutely refuse to take part in that concourse. Everyone else has studied music or played an instrument for ages. They have put a lot of hard work into it. Playing a magical violin is just cheating and lying about my actual skill level, or rather the lack thereof.”

“But I've already given your name to the principal, and you were announced as one of the participants”, the little fairy said while pushing the tips of its pointer fingers together. Oddly enough Kahoko could have sworn that it was also twirling his food in a circle on its big toe but that must have been an illusion. After all, the fairy was still flying in front of her.

The second-year-student signed. How had it all come to this. Just last year she was an ordinary student here at Seiho Academy. Why did she have to bee late on her first day. Had she been on time she would never have met this crazy fairy in front of her, that was now sitting down on the grand piano in the practice room that the two of them were in. She steeled herself for a lengthy discussion and drew breathed in deeply. This would take a while.

While Kahoko was lost in thought the little fairy had of course continued with its argumentation and thought the girl would now just agree with whatever it had just explained.

“Stop right there, Lili”, Kahoko interrupted rather rudely before the blond got the impression her silence meant agreement. “This topic is not up for discussion. Nothing that you say will make me partake in the concourse. And as the principal obviously knows about you I can just ask for an appointment or sent a formal letter stating that I will not do it. Also, I could just not show up on that day.”

The fairy gaped.

“That's... You're... How mean!”

Kahoko held up here hand.

“You yourself said that you liked music that is honest and pure. How could I do that if I lied about everything?”

“I can not change your mind, Hino Kahoko?”

Kahoko nodded.

“But you'd play the violin?”

“Yes, though I would learn just like a beginner and let the magic in the violin guide me. I would probably have an easier time than the others but I would still learn from scratch.”

“Mmhmm”, Lili mumbled. It was clearly not what the little fairy wanted but it was all it would get. Maybe if Kahoko learned more of the basics really fast and could play well enough Lili could get her to partake.

“Ok”, it said and swung itself up into the air. “Allow me. If you want to learn I need to do some small changes to the magic of the violine”, and with that it swung is wand and the violine was engulfed in a soft light for a moment. Than the fairy turned and with a great swing pointed on the place where it had just sat down. A moment later it was filled with a lot of papers and a few books.

“These are some schools. How to read a score, how does the violin produce sound, how to tune your violin. Though, you don't need the last one. As long as I do the magical maintenance every to or three days it should be fine. There are also some very easy plays fore absolute beginners. Everyone who starts playing the violin would practice with something like that.” Well, it wasn't entirely true but Kahoko didn't need to know that. No need to have her play tone leathers day in and out when the violin could help her with that.

“Take out the violin”, Lili ordered while opening the lid for the keys of the piano. “I will start playing one note and you will let the violin guide you to the correct one. You just have to concentrate on how high or low the note is supposed to sound.”

Kahoko relented. Well, she had agreed to play the violin and if Lili was actually agreeable to giving her lessons who was she to complain. So she opened the violin case and was surprised to notice that now there was a sticker behind the strings, with something that looked like the grip bares on a guitarr.

“Er, Lili”, she asked carefully. “Did you add the sticker?”

“Oh, that's so you remember where the notes are. It's quite common practice.” To this Kahoko only shrugged and placed the violin, or rather let the magic take effect. Only this time, unlike the first, the magic did not stop until her arms where in perfect position.

“You have to straighten up your back some more, Hino Kahoko, and losen your shoulders a bit”, the fairy corrected. Then it charmed the piano. At first it played one note. After Kahoko repeated, it would repeat and than add an other. The process continued until she was doing a whole octave back and forth five times in a row.

“Wow”, Kahoko said, putting down the violin.

“That was C-Major. You're doing good. Should we do one more?”

Kahoko was about to say yes when the first bell rang. The signal that lunch break was over interrupted their impromptu lesson. Now it was the students turn to look sad.

“Well, maybe after class. Could you show me another one then?”

That question got the little fairy smirking. Perhaps there was still a chance that it would get its way, after all: Lili had always known it was stubborn as a mule.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any comments whether you are registered or not. However, I take the liberty to view and read them first. As long as your spelling isn't worse than mine, and they're 'politically correct' I will allow them all. For those like I, who are non-native-speakers, I recommend to make use of spellcheck.net.


End file.
